Check Up
by JPLegends
Summary: The dreaded day has arrived. It is time for Ryder's check up with Lexi T'Perro. Wrote this while I was bored again. Rated K because of actual relative innocence.


**I really like what the last…whatever that was for Mass Effect: Andromeda turned out. I don't know why I'm so invested in this now. I guess it's good to just chill and relax, and write something that just calms my nerves. But whatever. I do not own Mass Effect: Andromeda or its characters, ideas, ect. If you liked whatever this was, please leave a review. Don't shy away from sending me a criticism or critique. So, enjoy Check Up.**

 **God bless, JPLegends**

* * *

Scott Ryder woke up in his bed, day time on the Nexus, and afternoon on Eos. Scott had been popping back and forward between the two for days, investigating Remnant signatures behaving erratically on Eos and reporting it back to the Moshae on the Nexus. The Cluster's new Interim Ambassador certainly would like to know the happenings of what is what in Heleus. And Scott was more than happy to comply. He had a wonderful ship, a wonderful crew, a wonderful girlfriend, and a beautiful view to wake up to in the morning. One view being Peebee in bed next to him, the next view being whatever sheet of stars they happen to be looking at, or whatever planet they happened to be orbiting. Sometimes, Scott would wake up and stare out the window, watching the Architect swirl around its own tendrils in the atmosphere, or watch snowstorms ravage on Voeld, or watch the clouds light up with lightning on Havarl.

But today was different. Today, Scott had a dry taste in his mouth. He felt awful, and he had a feeling in the back of his mind that today was going to suck. He had completely forgotten why, but the feeling loomed over his shoulder as he got out of bed, got dressed in his white Initiative shirt and jacket, and stepped outside to make the rounds. He stepped into the med bay, and the Tempest's asari doctor- Lexi T'Perro- opened with a sentence that Scott would remember for the rest of the day.

"Ah, Ryder. You're…actually early. Shall we get started on your check up?"

"Oh," Scott said, suddenly realizing why he felt so awful this morning. "Now that feeling of dread makes sense."

"You forgot. Explains why you're early," Lexi says, putting down her data pad. "Sit down there. Let's get started." Her voice had an almost British twang to it. Probably Scott's translator putting an asari accent into something he would recognize. She walked over and activated her omni-tool, activating the scanner.

"Why did I agree to this, again," Scott asks. "If SAM serves me right, my routine check-up isn't in another five months. And SAM is never wrong, Lexi. He's listening."

"This assumption is correct, Pathfinder," SAM says through the intercom in the med bay. "But, Dr. T'Perro insisted on a check-up after you took fire on an outing on Eos. And you said, and I quote, 'I'll do it tomorrow, Doc. I need my beauty sleep.'" Lexi grinned at the AI's response, finishing her scan and walking over to her desk to grab a surgical instrument. Scott turned bright red, and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, SAM." Scott says, sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Pathfinder." SAM says with almost no hint of irony. Emphasis on the word almost.

"So, do you need me to lift my shirt or something?" Scott jokes. Lexi turns, her data-pad with details on how to treat plasma wounds. She grins, an eyebrow raised.

"Actually…" Lexi says, looking Scott in the eyes. Scott sighs in defeat, and takes off his jacket and shirt. Scott could immediately see that he should have gone to check up with Lexi, as the plasma shot from a kett rifle has not only burned the skin, but infected the wound turning into a deep purple.  
Scott had to look away utterly disgusted. And Lexi simply looked at the wound, intrigued. She looked at the wound, then at her data-pad, then at the wound, then scrolled through the data-pad, then set the pad down. "You'll need a cryo-source to keep the infection in place. Then, I can apply medi-gel."

"Don't you trust me to disinfect myself?" Scott asks, knowing that a cryo treatment from Lexi would be very painful.

"I would trust you if you were a quarian looking after a ballistic wound," Lexi says, poking at her omni-tool. "I definitely don't trust a Ryder to do it looking after a plasma wound." Scott rolled his eyes and let Lexi get to work. She held his shoulder in place while she rolled his omni-tool over his skin, freezing it. It felt very cold, and it felt like his skin would snap off at any moment. But Scott soldiered through.

"Peebee wouldn't like you doing this, you know." Scott says, trying to make small talk while Lexi prepares a wound.

"Knowing Lexi, she would probably take pictures." Lexi shoots back, which is completely fair.

She move away from her handiwork and then taps again at her omni-tool, setting on the incendiary option. She hovered it over his skin, letting it melt the ice. It was warm for sure, but Scott was thankful for Lexi's steady hands. Half an inch lower, and she would be searing off his skin. It was almost tempting for Scott to twitch. Lexi then took a step back, and then applied medi-gel, rubbing it thoroughly into the wound. This process was much gentler than the previous two processes. She stood back and then let the gel set in. In about a minute, the wound was healed. Scott shifted it around, feeling how much better his shoulder felt as compared to the night before.

"Thanks, doc," Scott says, stretching. "I feel better already." Lexi turns, glaring sinisterly at Scott.

"Don't even think about leaving yet, Scott," Lexi says. "I haven't given you your shots yet."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ow." Scott said for the billionth time as Peebee poked at his back and shoulders.

"The doc really likes her shots, doesn't she?" Peebee says, her sly voice kicking in.

"I'm surprised she isn't tried for second degree murder yet," Scott says, trying to stretch but the pain of the shots limiting any motion on his back. "Ow!" Peebee poked him again.

"Actually, Pathfinder," SAM retorted from the clock next to the bed. "You offered your arm or back for all twenty-two shots. Dr. T'Perro was within legal parameters to do as she needs.

"You heard the man, Ryder," Peebee says. "Suck it up!" Peebee poked at his back.

"Ow! Stop that!" Scott whined.

Peebee didn't stop. She kept on going for another twenty minutes.

 **This is fun. Why is this so much fun? I like this!**


End file.
